


Where The Lines Blur

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [21]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deepthroat, Double Pussy Penetration, F/M, Incest, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 3, you and your older brother, Bjorn, have a long, complicated romantic history. However, lately, he seems more and more concerned with his role in your life and refuses to meet your sexual needs, or let anyone else meet them. Rollo, whose recent infatuation with you, his niece, has encompassed his life, decides to take matters into his own hands and shows Bjorn that the lines between wife, sister and whore aren't always so clear-cut.





	Where The Lines Blur

The ground was quiet beneath your feet. Soil pressed under the leather of your boots as they flew across the earth. Your eyes trained on the back of your older brother’s head. 

It was a gift from the Gods – none shall be quieter or quicker than Ragnar Lothbrok’s only daughter. If Gyda had lived, you wondered if that gift would have been bestowed upon all the daughters of the King. 

Alas, she did not. You were all that remained. Perhaps that’s why Ragnar had yet to marry you off. He didn’t want to let go of his living second-born. The only little girl he had left. Was ever destined to have left. Being one of the only two living children that Lagertha had, made it easy for her to take her time with it as well. 

Neither of your parents were in a rush to send you off. In fact, they had raised you as though you would stay with them forever. Your mother had put a shield in your hand the moment you could grasp anything. Your father had turned away all suitors that arrived from other villages and encouraged the ones who lived in Kattegat.

Bjorn was a little different. Ragnar always boasted about how protective his eldest son was of his only daughter. Would joke that suitors would have to go through Bjorn rather than him if they wanted to marry you. 

Much like his father, your brother had scared off out-of-town suitors, but he had also scared off all the ones in Kattegat. It seemed the closer they lived to you, the crueller Bjorn was to them. 

And he wasn’t the only one.

When once he teased and encouraged your suitors – now it seemed your uncle, Rollo, supported Bjorn’s disdain of them. Of course, he wasn’t so obvious about it, but Bjorn noticed. No one could miss the tensions between them when he did.

There were always rumours about you and Bjorn. Rumours that were whispered in secret behind closed doors so as not to upset Ragnar and Lagertha. The only one ever bold enough to say such things out loud was Floki. 

Although, Floki being Floki, Ragnar never took his comments seriously. In fact, he sometimes joked that if you and Bjorn weren’t blood-related, he would’ve married you off to Bjorn faster than the Gods could lose their temper. And sometimes he’d joke that the young men in Kattegat were so unworthy that he’d be happier if he caught the two of you fucking. At least then he knew you would be taken care of and made happy.

That didn’t exactly help the rumours.

And it didn’t exactly keep you and Bjorn from acting out those rumours. If Ragnar and Lagertha’s separation had done anything, it was pushing the two of you closer. Even as a child, Bjorn had loved you so much he couldn’t stomach watching you and Lagertha leave. 

Earl Sigvard’s wandering eye and penchant for very young women is what pushed Bjorn over the edge. Much to Sigvard’s chagrin, Bjorn’s vicious protection of you had turned to possessiveness, had turned to a man’s love for a woman. Though it was more violent, more dangerous than even – some would say – Ragnar’s love for his own children. 

No one dared lay a finger on you, not for fear of Ragnar, but for fear of what Bjorn might do to them.

The people around you bustled and chatted as they went about their day. You paid them no mind, slipping through them smoothly as you stalked Bjorn. 

When he rounded a corner down the side of a shack and went behind it, you followed. Once you were out of sight of everyone, with a smile on your face, you ran up and launched onto his back. Your legs went around his waist and you tried to get him into a headlock. Before your arms could grip together, though, his large hand came over the top of his head and grabbed the back of your tunic. 

You grunted when you were yanked over his head and hit the ground. He stood over you, bewildered face and axe in his hand, and you laughed. “Hello, brother. Having a nice stroll are we?” 

With a growled sigh, he slid his axe back through the loop of his belt and gripped the front of your tunic in one hand, lifting you to your feet.

“What are you doing? I could have killed you,” he said.

You leaned into him, grin still plastered on your face as he scowled down at you. “Hmm, promises, promises.”

He gripped your arms and pushed you back when you went for his axe. “No,” he growled. “Much as you try, I don’t want to hurt you.”

He let you go and you shoved him playfully. “Come on, Bjorn. I know you love fighting me.” 

His jaw ticked and you knew you were toeing the line. As much as you loved one another, you were still siblings. You were raised to play rough with each other. It’s how you bonded. Though he tried to treat you as gently as a woman he would court. 

It infuriated you because you weren’t just a woman he was courting. You were his baby sister – the woman he loved and fucked with more fire and passion than a dragon protecting its hoard. You were much more to him than just any woman. 

“Do it, Bjorn,” you said as you pushed him again. “Fight me.” 

Once more you shoved him. He growled, deep in his chest, his lips tightening in anger. You struck out at his face, knowing he’d catch your wrist before you made contact, and he did. What you didn’t expect was for him to twist you around and send a boot into your ass, pushing you against the back of the shack. You grunted again from the impact. 

He sighed when you turned to lean back against the wood and look at him. “Are you alright?” he said as he drew closer. You shook your head. He caressed your face with a rough hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m not alright because you keep treating me like I’m fragile,” you said, enunciating the last word with a punch to his shoulder. It jolted back but he managed to keep his feet and stifle the hiss that tried to escape.

“Why do you want me to hurt you?”

You lifted your chin. “I’m a shieldmaiden. I want you to treat me as your equal.”

“You are my equal,” he said as he ducked down to your height. 

“Then start acting like it.”

He shook his head. “I am in love with you, sister. I don’t know what you want me to do with that.”

“Fight me or fuck me. Those are your choices.”

A very slow, very male smile curled the corner of his mouth up. His eyes dropping to your lips. “I can do one of those.” 

He rubbed his nose against yours, teased you with the promise of a kiss that he was taking his time delivering on. His hand slipped down from your face to tease your breast through the cloth of your tunic. 

You dragged your bottom lip through your teeth and tried to tug him closer but his body was unyielding, his smile teasing. When he finally did kiss you, it was a teasing brush of his lips followed by a leisurely swipe of his tongue through your mouth. It was gentle, soft, nice. 

You bit his bottom lip until you tasted blood.

He growled in pain, yanking his face back as his hand encompassed your neck and slammed your head back against the wood. He brought his other hand up to his lip, and when his fingers drew back covered in blood … if looks could kill.

You smiled.

“You don’t want me to fuck you now?” he said, voice eerily calm as he tried to keep the strenuous hold on his temper. 

“I want it,” you said. “You’re just not giving it to me. I’m not some servant girl you have to treat gently. I’m Y/N. Shieldmaiden. Daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok. Sister to Bjorn Ironside. If you want to fuck me, then fuck me. I won’t break.”

His lips screwed together, and for a moment you thought he might actually give you what you wanted. But then his eyes filled with doubt and worry. He removed his hand from your throat and brushed your hair back as he leaned in close. 

“You’re my baby sister,” he said. “I love you more than anything. More than the Gods themselves. I will not treat you like a whore.” 

You shoved him back, anger spiking in your veins. “Then you’re wasting my time,” you spat. “I love you, Bjorn. I always will. And I have always depended on you for everything. But if you won’t fulfil my needs, then you need to stop chasing off the men who will.”

Angry and hurt by the rejection of his beloved, he spat out words that burned his throat and filled him with shame. “If you want to be treated like that, perhaps you should crawl into Rollo’s bed. He’s been looking at you the same way he looks at the whores. You want to fuck your way through the family, don’t you?” 

Again, you lifted your chin in defiance, but Bjorn didn’t miss the tears you tried to swallow. They filled his own heart with sorrow and regret. “Maybe I will.”

He let you walk away then, even though every step you took screamed at him to go after you.

****

Rollo was not a simple man, and he did not enjoy simple pleasures. So, it should not have come as a shock to him that for the last two years, the one thing he’s wanted most – even above glory and riches – has been to bury himself between the thighs of his beloved niece.

It shamed him that all the qualities he valued in a good woman seemed to be embodied by you. That no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget your face in the bed of another woman. 

He knew he wasn’t the only one. His feelings for you made Bjorn’s so much more obvious to him. He had it bad for his sister. 

Rollo didn’t blame him. Couldn’t even be angry at him for it. He understood how you affected the two of them. Hell, he’d been inclined – more than once – to invite you both into his bed. The pleasure he knew he and Bjorn could inflict on your body – there was no end to it. 

He knew there was no way he could keep you for himself. Not while Bjorn was alive. So, what was the point in trying to steal you away? Rollo was no stranger to sharing. Perhaps it would help ease his shame to know he wasn’t the only one in the family with these forbidden desires. 

Once, he thought these desires were the reason for his misfortune, but neither you nor Bjorn seemed to live unfortunate lives. And he knew for a fact you had both known each other intimately. 

He’d seen you. Twice.

The first time, he’d gone to Ragnar’s home in search of his brother, only to find you and Bjorn tangled up in his bed. You were on top, naked as the day you were born. Your moans prettier than any whore he’d ever heard. Bjorn’s fingers dug into your hips as you rode him. His teeth bared – Rollo had understood what pleasure he must have been feeling.

He left immediately before either of you knew he was there. He couldn’t get it out of his mind at all that day. Finally, he took a servant girl down behind a barn, closed his eyes, and thought of you as he fucked his cum into the woman he couldn’t remember. 

He’d felt the greatest shame that day.

The second time – he could admit now that he’d been looking for it. He’d noticed Bjorn looking in your direction all day. The secret laughs and smiles you shared. The teasing touches you gave him. The two of you thought you were being careful, and you were to an extent. No one but Rollo had noticed the two of you slink off together. But he’d been looking for it. 

He watched between the gaps in the logs as Bjorn took you down on a pile of straw in the barn. Rollo tried to build up the courage to walk in and join you, but, if he was being honest, he was scared. Of Bjorn. Of Ragnar. Of the shame that might be attached to his name were he ever caught. 

Instead, he’d pulled out his cock and stroked it as he watched Bjorn make love to you. You’d tried to make him fuck you harder, but your brother had simply pinned your hands above your head with a teasing smile and fucked you slowly until your cunt tightened around him in a rolling climax. 

Rollo was sure his cum still stained the back of that barn, he’d shot it out that hard. No woman had ever made his toes curl or his balls tighten like that – and you hadn’t even touched him. 

Now he watched you at a drunken celebration in Ragnar’s home. Rollo couldn’t remember what the celebration was about. Someone had twins, he thought. Whatever it was, it was an excuse for Ragnar to get everyone together to drink and dance. 

Bjorn watched you all night, as Rollo knew he would. Only this time, he had a scowl on his face and you barely went near him. In fact, you were enjoying the flirtations of many other men, all while shooting withering looks in Bjorn’s direction if he ever got close.

Trouble in paradise, Rollo thought with a quiet chuckle.

As the night wore on, everyone got drunker and looser. Especially you, Rollo and Bjorn. At one point, Rollo noticed the two of you in a dark corner having a quiet but heated argument that no one else seemed to know about. 

Then you stormed off away from him, back into the fray. It wasn’t long before you seemed to forget about your brother and let the music take over your body. You swayed and twisted in an art of seduction, people circled around you as you danced. Calling out and cheering you on as your hands groped your own body. 

Your eyes connected with Rollo’s and he felt like he’d just been caught watching an intimate moment. His eyes flicked to Bjorn who was on the other side of the circle, watching you with an expression half-way between anger and arousal – only a man in love looked at his woman like that. 

Rollo looked back to you and it seemed like all your attention was focused on him now. Your hands squeezed your breasts, tunnelled through your hair, ghosted over your covered cunt. He could feel the ties of his linen pants straining with the growth of his cock. The exhilaration of being caught shot through him, but no one seemed to notice the way you fucked him with your eyes. Not even Ragnar who was in the back laughing with his own friends. 

It seemed the one person who noticed his dilemma was Bjorn. The moment Rollo met his eyes, he believed Bjorn might actually launch across the room and kill him. You, however, seemed determined for that to happen.

As the night wore on, you spent more and more time with Rollo. Laughing with him. Joking. Touching. You were discreet, he’d give you that, but it still didn’t stop his fear of being caught. As it was, he could feel Bjorn’s eyes burning into his skull. 

It was nearing 3 in the morning and the celebration didn’t seem to be easing up. If anything, it felt like there were more people there. Bjorn had been brooding, tailing you and Rollo all night. 

At one point, Rollo found himself leaning against a post on the edges of the party. You behind it, leaning against it as well, his arm braced above your head as he looked down at you. Your hands playing with the bottom edges of his tunic. Every now and then your knuckle would brush against the bulge of his hard cock. By this time, you were both drunk enough that he didn’t bother trying to hide his desire from you. 

You seemed more than happy to reciprocate. You’d already kissed him on the corner of his mouth a few times. Already pressed your ass into his cock. Even been so bold as to sit in his lap in front of everyone, claiming how Rollo was your favourite uncle as your cunt rubbed against him. 

He’d never wanted to fuck a woman so bad in his life. 

“What are you doing, little one?” Rollo said with a smirk as he looked down at you, your fingers playing with the ties of his pants. You glanced up at him. “Shouldn’t you be with your brother? Bjorn looks about ready to take my head off.” You shrugged and went back to what you were doing. “I know about you two. I know you love each other. So … what are you doing with me?”

You looked up at him again and smiled. “Playing.”

He cocked a brow but couldn’t deny that the innocence of that word combined with the devilish glint in your eye sent a shiver down his spine. “Is that right?”

“Bjorn is good to me,” you said, not even batting an eye at Rollo’s knowledge of you two. “He is kind and strong. Protective.” You pushed up onto the tips of your toes, lips hovering above Rollo’s. “He’s good at making me cum.”

His lips parted. It almost hurt to stop himself from kissing you. “So, what’s the problem?”

You dropped back down onto your feet. “Sometimes, I want him to fuck me just a bit harder. I want him to bruise me. Make my body ache so I never forget who it belongs to. He says he won’t treat me like a whore.”

Rollo’s mouth stretched into a grin at your confession. He was sure he could knock someone out with his cock now. He leaned down and pressed his lips to your ear, his eyes lifted and connected with Bjorn’s who was leaning back by the door, cup raised to his mouth.

“Let’s give him a little push, shall we, little one?” he murmured. 

He felt you shiver just before you gave him an approving look and turned on your heel.

Just as he thought, Bjorn stopped the two of you at the door. He growled your name and gave you a knowing look. 

You narrowed your eyes. “I’m just doing what you told me to do, brother. You going to stop me?”

Much to Rollo’s surprise, Bjorn stepped out of your way and let the both of you pass, his eyes burning Rollo’s skin. 

****

The moment Rollo sank his cock into you, he knew you were a gift from the Gods.

He had planned to take you back to his home, but you’d dragged him to a set of crates piled against the side of Ragnar’s home. You bent over them, looked over your shoulder at him and swayed your hips back and forth. 

“You ready to fuck your niece against your brother’s cabin?” you whispered, voice husky and as alluring as a siren’s. 

He grinned and yanked at the ties of his pants until they came undone, grateful this was one of the rare occasions you’d decided to wear a dress. He really didn’t want to move you from the position you were in because of pesky clothing. 

He gathered up your skirts and pushed them to your waist. Even in the dim light of the moon, he could see you glistening. Hot and ready for him. 

He pushed his thumb into your entrance and you opened easily for him. He pushed down on the front wall and you squirmed. A moan slipped from your tongue when he drew it back out and rubbed your juices over that little nub that seemed to drive women crazy. 

“Stop teasing, Rollo,” you growled when he pulled his hand away.

He chuckled at having a glimpse of what Bjorn must go through. Unlike Bjorn, he was more than willing to give in to your desires. 

You sucked in a breath when he yanked your head back by your hair. Moaned a second later when you felt his cock prod at your entrance and his breath at your ear.

“You want to be my whore, little one? Want me to fuck you until it hurts?” he growled in your ear.

“Yes,” you breathed.

“Then beg for it. Beg for my cock, Y/N.” Because it was the only thing he could ever dream of hearing.

“Please, Rollo,” you whined. “Please fuck me. I want you to cum deep in my cunt.”

Your breath hitched when he slammed into you. 

“Scream for me, little one,” he said in your ear. “No one can hear you over their celebrations.”

And so you did. Rollo slammed into you, thanking Odin for whatever strings he pulled to get him between your thighs. He pulled at the ties on the front of your dress and yanked the top of it down over your arms to your waist. 

He gripped the material in one hand and your hair in the other. The sound of flesh slapping together filled the night. Your cries filled his balls as his cock dragged along your engorged walls. 

“Fuuuuucck,” he growled. “Your cunt is sweeter than Valhalla.”

You slammed your hips back against him. “Why don’t you touch it, uncle?”

He huffed out a chuckle through his grunts and groans. “Not just yet, little one. Whores have to beg for their orgasms.” 

There was movement out of the corner of Rollo’s eye. His adrenaline spiked. There was no denying who that head of blonde hair belonged to. You didn’t seem to have noticed. He pulled you up straight, his cock still lodged inside you, and yanked the dress over your head, baring your naked body to the heavens. 

He turned your body to face Bjorn but before you noticed your brother standing there, Rollo hoisted your knee up to the side and rested it on top of the crates before slamming back into you. You cried out, eyes falling shut. Rollo’s hand slid up between your breasts and grasped your throat – the only thing that kept you balanced up on the toes of one foot. His other hand was gripping your hip, pulling it back against him with every thrust. 

“Go on, little one,” Rollo growled in your ear, his eyes on Bjorn who could do nothing but stand and watch, waiting for you to open your eyes and see him there. “Beg me to make you cum.”

“Please, Rollo,” you cried. “I want to cum on your cock. Please touch me.”

He gave you what you wanted, though not in the way you expected. Hand still around your throat, he used his other one to tilt your hips back just a bit, before he slid it down to spread your lips wide. Then he adjusted his stance and began thrusting again. Fast and hard. Hitting you so deep his balls slapped your exposed clit over and over. 

You moaned out a string of expletives, your nails digging into Rollo’s arms. 

“You’re such a good girl for your uncle, little one,” he growled in your ear. “And your brother.”

Your brow furrowed and your eyes cracked open to see Bjorn standing there, eyes wide, lips parted. He looked caught between killing Rollo and fucking you. 

Rollo knew this was what Bjorn needed. He just needed to see the potential in you. The noises you could make. The pleasure you could give and receive. 

Your moans changed in pitch – became higher. Your cunt fluttered around Rollo and he knew seeing Bjorn was just what you needed as well. 

You reached your hand out to him, body jolting with Rollo’s rough thrusts. “Bjorn, please,” you whined.

For a second, it looked like your brother might actually take your hand and join the two of you. Then Rollo’s fingers targeted your clit, desperate to feel you tighten around him before he shot his cum. He rubbed it hard, your hand dropped to cling to him, eyes fluttered closed once more.

“Fuck. Rollo,” you cried. Then you fell over the edge and Bjorn left in a hurry.

Rollo shouted as ropes of cum shot out of his cock and coated the deepest parts of your walls. He grunted your name, your body becoming weak and limp in his arms. 

He pulled you to the side a little until your leg fell from the crates. When you dropped down to the flats of your feet, his cock slid out of you. He hissed at the sensitivity when it slid through the crack of your ass before being set free of your body completely. 

Still, he held onto you. Caressed you. Kissed you. He didn’t want to let you go, but when you spoke, he knew he had to.

“He hates me,” you whispered, the torment quaking your voice. 

Rollo kissed the top of your head. “He doesn’t. He loves you more than ever.”

“But … what he just saw … he ran …”

“Because he wanted it, little one,” Rollo said. “He wants you, just like this. But he’s still your big brother. He still has that instinct to protect you from everything. Husbands want to fuck their wives. Brothers want to protect their sisters. You are both of these to him. He doesn’t know what to do.”

****

The image of Rollo fucking Bjorn’s baby sister was burned into Bjorn’s mind as he fought his uncle the next day. It was just meant to be training, but both men knew it was a real fight. For Bjorn anyway. Rollo was happy to humour him. 

By the end of it, they were both bleeding and sweating and far too exhausted to truly kill each other if it came to it. 

They were fighting down the shoreline on the edges of Kattegat. A few hundred metres away, Rollo and Bjorn could see you sitting at the end of the pier. Had it been anyone else, they wouldn’t have recognised who it was. But they both knew you too well to mistake your form.

“Your sister is an incredible woman,” Rollo said, still trying to catch his breath as Bjorn sat down in the wet sand. 

“She is,” Bjorn replied, his voice rough with adrenaline and anger. “And I know why you say that.”

“You would have joined us last night.”

“But I didn’t,” Bjorn snapped. “She is not a whore. I should cut your throat for treating her as such.”

Rollo chuckled and looked down at Bjorn who still looked at you. “Do you respect whores? Do you love them?” Bjorn’s brow furrowed as he looked up at his uncle. “That’s the difference between them and our wives. When you love a woman who lets you fuck her like that … not even the Gods can cum that hard.”

Bjorn’s jaw ticked. “She is not my wife. She’s my little sister. I’m meant to look after her. Not use her for pleasure.”

“That makes it even better, Bjorn.” Rollo crouched down in front of him. “Don’t you see? The two of you are bonded in blood. Nobody knows you like her. And nobody knows her like you. You could never hurt her. She would not let you. Fucking her like a whore doesn’t break your vow of protection. It strengthens it.”   
Bjorn scoffed as Rollo stood. “You don’t really believe that.”

“I do. You saw us together last night. She’s my niece, I vowed to protect her the day she was born. After the way I fucked her last night, do you think I love her any less? Respect her any less? Do you think I would do anything less than die for her?” Bjorn looked up at him. He looked like he wanted to say yes to all those questions but he couldn’t. “No,” Rollo said, satisfied with his nephew’s silence. He pressed a fist over his heart. “Because my vow of protection is strengthened. She allowed me to be the man I’m meant to be. She accepted the wild animal in me and cherished it. Let her do the same for you, Bjorn. Let me help.” 

****

It was two days before you saw Bjorn and Rollo again. Rollo because you were avoiding him out of guilt for how you’d hurt Bjorn. And Bjorn because … well, he was avoiding you.

Of course, that didn’t turn out to be entirely the case when you walked into your home one night to see Bjorn, shirtless, sitting on the edge of your bed. Leaning back on his hands, lips turned up in a smirk. 

Your heart raced in your chest. A mixture of happiness and nerves. “Bjorn,” you breathed. “I haven’t seen you since …” You shook your head. “I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to –”

“All has been forgiven, little one.”

You froze at the sound of Rollo’s voice. He must have been leaning back beside the door, but you didn’t dare turn to look at him as the leather of his boots scuffed across the wood floor behind you. You kept your eyes on Bjorn’s relaxed, if a little teasing, face. 

He was up to something. They both were.

Rollo’s large hands landed on your waist, his breath caressed your ear and sent a shiver down your spine. “In fact, he’s here to show you just how much he forgives you.”

Rollo’s hands slid up to cup and squeeze your breasts tightly. Your breath hitched, lips parted, but you tried to think through the heat that rushed between your legs.

Bjorn had just run from the sight of you and Rollo together only two days ago. Now he was sitting there, watching. If the bulge of his pants meant anything, he was also excited by the prospect.

“I told you he wanted this,” Rollo murmured in your ear. He gave you a gentle push. “Go to him.”

You strode forward with only a moment’s hesitation and stopped between Bjorn’s spread thighs. He simply looked up at you, that smirk still on his face. 

“Bjorn …” 

You stopped because what was there to say? You didn’t dare hope at what was about to happen. And you kept seeing Bjorn’s hurt, angry expression flash in your mind. It seemed stupid now to risk him over something as fickle as sexual preferences. 

His smile widened as he sat forward, taking your hands in his. “Wipe the worry from your face, dear sister. I’ve come to my senses. I was wrong to treat you as though you would break. It was an insult to the bond we share. We trust one another, that should make this … enjoyable.”

“Take the top off, little one,” Rollo said. It didn’t sound like he’d moved. 

You swallowed but didn’t move or take your eyes off Bjorn. As far as you were concerned, you belonged to your brother, not Rollo. Despite how much you enjoyed his body. 

Bjorn smiled and lifted your hand to kiss the back of it. “Do as he says, Y/N.”

The material was silent as it hit the floor, but Bjorn’s expression spoke volumes as he took in the sight of your bare breasts. He’d seen them many times before, but the awe on his face every time you took your clothes off in front of him made you smile.

“And the rest,” Bjorn whispered. 

By the time you were freed from the confines of your clothes, the heat of Rollo was at your back again. “So beautiful,” he murmured as he trailed kisses up your shoulder and neck. 

“She is,” Bjorn said, his rough hand smoothing up your stomach to cup your breast. 

His eyes lifted to yours. After a moment, he squeezed your breast tight. You sucked in a breath, then let out a cry when Rollo suck your earlobe into his mouth and bit it. When he let it slip from his lips with a wet sound, Bjorn grinned and gave your nipple a quick pinch before letting it go. 

“You want me to fuck you like a whore?” he said.

“Us,” Rollo corrected before planting soft kisses up and down your neck again.

Bjorn cocked a brow at his uncle before looking back at you. You gave him a smile filled with as much love and acceptance as you could offer him. 

“I want you to fuck me the way you really want to,” you said. “I want to fulfil all your needs and you mine. I want to make you happy, Bjorn.”

He stood with the stature of a Kattegat warrior. “Get on your knees then.”

You did as you were told, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach as you did so. Each of his muscles tightened under your touch. Looking up through your lashes at him, and aware of the warrior still at your back, you undid the ties of Bjorn’s pants and pulled them all the way down to his ankles. 

When he stepped out of them, you pressed wet kisses to the flesh around the base of his cock before licking a stripe right up his balls and cupping them. 

He dragged his bottom lip between his teeth before bending down and cupping your face in his hands. 

“If you want me to stop, or I start hurting you, I want you to hit me,” he whispered, low enough that only you could make out his words.

You traced your fingers over his jaw. “I trust you, Bjorn.”

“I mean it, Y/N. Make me bleed if you have to.” He didn’t straighten until you nodded your agreement. His fingers threaded through your hair and he grabbed a fist full of it. “Open your mouth,” he said as he steered you forward.

You did so, and he wasted no time sliding his cock into it. He let you breathe at first. Adjusting to the feel and getting into the mood as you suckled on the head of him. Then he took a painful hold on your hair, told you to take a breath, and forced you all the way down on him. 

“Fuuuuck,” he growled out through gritted teeth as you gagged and coughed around him. Your nose pressed into his flesh. Nails dug into his hips. 

He pulled you off him a moment later and you gasped for air, fighting down the heaves that tried to force their way up your throat. There was rustling behind you as Rollo began shedding his clothes, but you kept your eyes on Bjorn’s face. He gave you a questioning look, his thumb tracing over your bottom lip, and you nodded.

He took your head in both his hands this time and pushed you back down on this cock. He began thrusting. Fucking your throat as you gagged and coughed. Spit trailing down your chin and onto your breasts. 

“That’s it, Y/N,” he groaned. “Take it all. Just like a good little whore.”

He didn’t pull you off until your lungs began to burn. His cock jumped and dripped with spit and precum. Tears rolled down your face from the burn but you gave your older brother a reassuring smile when he looked like he might stop. 

Rollo’s hand landed on your shoulder. He turned you to him, but your eyes stayed on Bjorn, still unsure that he was completely okay with this. 

Your brother took a handful of your hair again and turned your head to face Rollo’s cock. “Suck him, Y/N,” he said. “And spread your legs for me.”

You adjusted yourself until you were facing Rollo completely with your knees planted wide. Rollo took your face in his hands and tilted it until you looked up at him. He smiled down at you. You weren’t sure what for but you heard Bjorn shuffling around behind you.

A pair of hands wrapped around your hips and pulled you down. Your brow furrowed and your mouth dropped open on a loud moan when your cunt met Bjorn’s eager mouth.

That seemed to be what Rollo was waiting for because the moment your mouth opened, he shoved his cock right down your throat with a pleased grunt. 

Your lungs burned instantly, having not been given the opportunity to take in a breath. That didn’t stop him. He fucked your throat fast, balls slapping your chin as you gagged and choked on him. 

He pulled you off only long enough for you to take a deeper breath before he pushed your head back down again. 

Bjorn fucked his tongue into your cunt, your hips rolling to rub your clit against his nose. Rollo adjusted his stance and lengthened his thrusts so the head of his cock would glide back along your tongue before the length of his was pushed all the way back down your throat. 

You managed to time your breaths with him so he could fuck your throat without stopping, but when Bjorn moved his mouth to your clit and pushed two fingers into you, things became a bit more difficult. You had to choose between moaning or breathing because you only had enough time for one. 

“Yes,” Rollo moaned. “Just like that. You make a good whore. Just for us.”

Eventually, you couldn’t stop the moans. With every thrust out that Rollo made, the sounds vibrated around his cock until he was throwing his head back in ecstasy. 

When your lungs burned and he didn’t stop, you pushed him away forcefully. It was just enough to drag in more air before he growled and forced you back down. “Come on, little one,” he said. “I’m not stopping until you cum.”

Bjorn’s fingers worked faster. His mouth sucked at you harder. When you finally did fall over that edge, Rollo pushed his cock all the way down your throat and held you there as you convulsed on your brother’s face. No sounds could escape you so you released the tension over Rollo’s hips. Scratching furrows into him as the orgasm rolled through you and fought for an escape from your mouth. His head thrown back in a long, torturous groan as pleasure racked his body. Your throat convulsing around him

After what seemed an eternity – a pleasurable, rolling eternity – Rollo finally let you go. His cock sprang free of your mouth. It looked about ready to burst. His balls high and tight. A line of cum oozing from the tip.

You had the sudden urge to lick it up the same way Bjorn was licking you clean, but then Rollo’s hands were under your arms and he was lifting you to your feet. He brushed your hair back from your face and wiped the tears and spit away before pressing his forehead to yours. 

“You’re doing so good, little one. Perfect for us,” he murmured as Bjorn got to his feet behind you.

Your brother’s hands were on you a second later, spinning you around and hoisting you off your feet. His lips pressed hard against yours, bruising, as he pulled your thighs around his waist. His tongue invaded your mouth as he took you down on the bed. 

You raised your hips, expecting him to slide into you like this, but instead, he hooked his arms under your knees and lifted your legs over his shoulders. Still bent over you, he braced himself on one forearm and lined himself up with his other hand.

He slid home with a groan and didn’t hesitate to start pounding into you. At this angle, he was hitting you deeper than you thought was possible. Stretching your body to its limits as his balls slapped your ass and his lips peeled back from his teeth. 

Completely immobile, you cupped his face in your hands and locked your eyes with his. His name was a chant on your tongue as the second orgasm rolled through you. You couldn’t writhe. Couldn’t buck in pleasure. You just had to let the tension grow in you with no place to go, his cock still slamming into you. 

He growled out expletives and moaned your name like it was one of Athelstan’s prayers as your body gripped him and tried to pull him in and push him out all at the same time. Still, he fucked you through it. 

Harder and harder until another climax washed through you and your body began to ache from the pounding. 

You sobbed out his name, your body crying out for him to stop but your mind wanting him to keep going. To take his fill of you. To take his pleasure. 

He slowed immediately, letting your legs slide down around his waist, his hands rubbing your aching hips.

“Shhh, dear sister,” he murmured against your mouth as he slid out of you. “I will take care of you.”

Bjorn rolled to his side, bringing you with him and drawing your thigh over his waist. The bed dipped behind you as Rollo climbed on. You sighed when he pushed his cock into you, upper body twisting to lie back against the pillows so you could look at him. 

Rollo’s kisses were slow and gentle, then. His tongue teasing as it slid against yours. Hands soothing as they caressed your breasts. 

“You ever had two cocks in your cunt at once?” he said when he pulled back.

“Rollo,” Bjorn growled over you. “She’s had enough.”

“Are you forgetting how hardy our women are, Bjorn?” Rollo said with a smile. Your brother’s jaw ticked, and when he looked like he might shove his uncle out of the bed he said, “Relax, nephew. This is when we are gentle. Now we can treat her as though she would break like you so love to do. Now’s the time to treat her like our beloved rather than a whore.”

Rollo pressed a kiss to your sternum as you hummed in content at their words. He pulled out of you and pushed your hips closer to Bjorn.

“You first,” he said. 

With one last hesitant look at Rollo, Bjorn pushed into you. His eyes were drawn to your face at your sigh. You gave him a dreamy smile and traced your fingers over his jaw as he made love to you. Thrusts slow and lazy. 

Rollo sucked your earlobe into his mouth again, though this time he didn’t bite it. “Ready for me, little one?” he whispered. 

When you turned your smile to him and tunnelled your fingers through his hair, he fisted his cock and shifted forward. He notched it at your entrance, pushing forward on Bjorn’s cock and up against you until he slid home. 

You cried out and clung to your brother. “Gods,” Bjorn groaned. “Why does that feel so fucking good?” He pressed his forehead to yours and began rolling his hips again without waiting for an answer.

Rollo moaned into your hair and rolled his own hips. Their cocks dragged over each other inside you and you fluttered around them. Your body squeezing them together and trying to milk them for everything they had.

It worked in a matter of minutes, both of them having already been climbing the ladder of pleasure since before your first orgasm. Ropes of cum shot out of them, coating each other and you as they pressed their bodies against you. Shouts and cries filled the shack. 

When the both of them came down from their highs, they hissed as they slid free of you. Bjorn’s thick arms wrapped around you completely, his lips pressing to your forehead as his slid a thigh between yours and settled in to sleep.

Rollo rolled back, feeling out of place in the intimate moment you and your brother shared. He climbed out of bed as the two of you whispered your love for one another. He yanked on his pants and started for the door as he pulled on his shirt.

“Rollo,” Bjorn called. 

Rollo forced his face into a calm façade and turned to face the two of you. Bjorn pressed a kiss to your neck as he watched his uncle.

“Thank you,” he finally said. And that was that. 

With just those two words, Rollo knew he was welcome back into bed with you and Bjorn so long as you allowed it. Perhaps he didn’t have you the way Bjorn did. But he had a part of you at least.

Bjorn pulled you in tighter when Rollo left. He rested his head on the pillow beside yours, foreheads pressed together. “Forgive me?” he whispered.

You smiled, struggling to keep your eyes open. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

He let out a soft chuckle. “Always, Y/N. We work much better together when we’re not fighting. Now, sleep. We have many days of lovemaking ahead of us to atone for what I did to you today.”

You hummed. “I am happy with that. So long as this isn’t a one-time thing.”

He bumped his nose against yours. “Never. For the rest of my life, I’ll give you whatever it is that you desire. I promise.”


End file.
